Things are NEVER what they seem!
by babykMalfoy
Summary: The head boy and girl have made a mistake and now they have to live with it...literally. x
1. Chapter 1

hey guys, enjoy! x

"hahahaha...shhhhh" hermione couldnt help but laugh at ginny. first day getting back at hogwarts...settling in for the night and the girls had made their celebration by getting drunk. As she watched her best friend stumble all over the place, she found no longer cared whether she got the Head Girl position. if she did, she wouldnt be able to this every night.

Just as hermione was about to round the cornor to the gryffendor tower she tripped over something and went flying in the air...sprawled on the floor, she laughed out loud by how drunk she was that she would have fallen over nothing when she heard a slight groan from her left, she tried using her wand but instead just opted for the safer option, an illuminated ring with torch glow on the top. to her amazment, Draco malfoy was whom the groaning was still being heard. She must have hurt him bad. oh well, another perk to being drunk...you just dont care,she giggled again.

"Granger, what are you laughing at...are you going to help me, seeing as you were the one who tripped me?" asked Draco as he tried to sit up.

" nuppppppp" and she started stumbling to walk again.

" wait a minute...are you drunk? salazars sword, you ARE drunk. oh this is classic, the gryffindor prude is drunk." Draco stood up and she could smell the slight trace of firewhickey on his breath. he was suddenly so close and hermione faguely wondered where ginny had ended up...?

but first of all, she was insulted by being called a prude, she was certainly not a whore but she was not a little girl and she was overcome with such forcefullness to show him, she had no idea what was going on until she felt his tongue inside her mouth. she had no idea how it had got there or who moved first and she had even forgot who it was but by merlin he could kiss and in the next few minutes she was gone, lost to a wild sea of drunk passion and things that should be illegal.

The next morning she woke up with a pounding headache, dry throat and absolutly, completly naked on the floor of the griffindor tower but not quite in full veiw for anyone to come out and see her. she sat up and embaresedly started dressing when a sound triggered her memorie from last night and it came flooding back with an ice cold turned her head slightly and sure enough, the one and only, draco malfoy was in the exact state she had been...and as it dawned on him what had happend, she had the irrisitable urge to scream, so she did...but as soon as she opend her mouth there was no sound. Malfoy had silenced her. he also looked as stricken as she felt and gave in...aparently giving in means whispering in her ear that he would talk to her later and work something out. by that she was confused as hell but by the time he had taken the silencing charm off her, he had also run away. Fully Nude...!

she dressed the rest of her and went to get breakfast, needing to talk to ginny and fast but as she entered the hall she realized her hair would be all over the place, her clothes rumpled and she would look as if she had... well, as if she'd had sex, which she did. but the rest of the day went by pretty normal except for the dissapearance of ginny. soon it was dinner and the announcements were to be made by dumbledoor about prefects and heads and such.

" head boy this year will be Draco malfoy and head girl, with no exception, hermione granger. prefects are harry potter, blaise zabini, pansy parkinson and luna lovegood...have a good evening, a good night and a good year. dismissed" bellowed the head master and everyone filed out except the heads who looked pale as sheets and sick to the bone.

this year was going to dreadfull, we are mortal enimies and yet we have slept together and now we are going to be forced to share living quatars, can it get any worse?

Just then she heard snape say none to quietly that we are to spend every free moment with each other to promote house unity. I. AM. DEAD.!

* * *

><p>alot of people have said that my spelling isn't perfect and that they are going to report me and get me kicked off this site but i'm sorry that i can't fix every single mistake i make...just live with it, and if you dont like it, then dont read my story. peace~ xx<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The next week was spent in complete avoidence of a certain blond slytherin, an absolute denial of what happened with him and disturbing nightmares that plagued hermiones dreams everynight with fail. She knew with utter most certainty that this cackeling storm would soon come to a thundering head but ignorance is bliss until that silent lightning bolt strikes. What better way to cower from the oncoming darkness then to take refuge in her safe haven...The Library. but she was soon to descover that not all can remain in a perfect little bubble.

Draco found her sitting in a secluded cornor of the restricted section of the library. It had been a difficult task to find her but he would not give in. He may still seem like the selfish, egotistical bastard but he refused to give in the path of his father. Lucius spent his entire life doing what he thought was best for his family and doing what he thought would save them but it was all just lies. Just a fantasy he made up to make others believe he was a good person, to make his family believe we could trust him. And we just fueled the fire. We believed him without question or doubt. My mother believed him for the sole benefacter of that she didnt WANT to believe he was evil, she didnt want to think that the man she married and loved was the man with whom was consversing with something more sick and twisted than you could ever imagine. And i believed because i was young and raised to believe thats what was right. I wasnt raised as a normal child with love and nurturing, i was molded with fear and pain. i was shaped and pressed into what my father wanted and he got the opposite. I helped him kill and curse because i was taught to do it, on the outside i was cold but on the inside my heart was screaming in protest. With every drop of blood i cried and with every painfilled scream, i ached raw in my heart and it wasnt right. im glad he is rotting away in askaban for eternity. ive changed. And i need people to seee.

" are you avoiding me?" he asked hesitently...

Hermione jumped 10 feet in the air at the sound of his rugged voice. She evidently didn't expect to see him here if the perfect round O shape of her mouth and her silent scream were any indidcation, maybe she didnt expect to see him AT ALL but the time had come so she slumped her shoulder's with a loud huff of indignation and let her book drop to the floor in complete and utter surrender.

"no, i havnt been avoiding you draco" She instantly regretted it as the words came tumbling out of her mouth along with his given name which suprised him the most. "ive been spending time with my FRIENDS, not that you would no what thats like and homework is a very time consuming quest."

He raised his perfectly kept eyebrows and waited for her to tell the truth or make up another false yet plausable story.

"fine, ive just been busy" She said not very convincingly, as she knew that he could see straight through her and that unnerved her more than anything.

"yess...very busy ignoring and avoiding me" came the answer of a very amused draco.

"FINE... Yes i have now shut up cuz the only reason ive avoided you is so i dont have to put up with your insufferable mouth and whatever brains you have." Huffed hermione knowing she had played right into his hands.

"no hermione" he practicly breathed her name in a slow antagonisingly sweet and seductive whisp of breath "the reason your avoiding me is cuz we had sex" he plowed through her protestive screams " and if i remember correctly you had absolutly no problem with my mouth before, so why now? is it because you know i can do this"

He leaned in and nibbled just below her ear and she moaned sliently.

" or this" he ran his hands up her legs and stopped at the hem of her skirt. "or even this" he started to move higher and she was just about lost until she heard footsteps coming in their direction, properbly some teacher looking for a book for class.

" i have... leave... need... go...I...me...ive gotta..." she couldnt get out a coherent sentence and by now his hands had reached the line of her underwear. it was getting harder to breath let alone think.

so she did the only thing she could. she bit him. and bolted back to her dorm room, hoping and praying that he got a clue and left her alone...her prayers were unanswered however as she heard him running up the stairs to her room. she cast all the protective charms and locks she could think of and wished with all her might that he wouldnt come in...if he did, she might not be able to stop him this time.! Or herself.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Hermione awoke to find herself slumped against her bedroom door, wand in hand and clothes rumpled in a fashion that dreadfully reminded her of last week and her current situation. She groaned aloud only to scold herself for being stupid enough to let him know she was awake.

_come on hermione, just face the music! I hate him, He hates me, the only thing between us is a unrealistic sexual attraction and he needs to see that what happend yesterday in the library was a fluke accident. i wasn't feeling top-notch and it messed with my head making me THINK i like him and therefore resulting in the incident._

With her head cleared, her smile back in place, she dressed and hesitantly walked down the stairs and into the common room to find him standing up from the couch, fully dressed and about to walk out the portrait door.

"um.. malfoy..? can we talk?" Hermione sat down on the opposite side on the lounge to where he had previously occupied and watched as he sat back in place.

"What granger? you better make this good, i'm missing breakfast and pansy will flip if i'm not there for her to salivate on. And don't start any crap about yesterday, i was feeling unusual and *shudder* it clouded my judgment. if you say one word, i will personally incapacitate you, tie you up to a tree in the forbidden forest and leave you there wandless, defenseless, and helpless." Hermione was stunned. His demeaner had changed 100% and his attitude back in full aragant swing. The words died on her lips as she drank him in, what had hapend between last night, when he wanted her so badly, and now when he is practicly threatening me?

Suddenly she felt childish and more than a little upset. which then confused her. Just moments ago she was telling herself that they were mortal enemies, so why now when he is saying the exact same thing, am i feeling hurt?

Then a thought occured and she couldn't help the absolute horror displayed on her face as she realized. And when she thought it couldn't get any worse, the realization on top of her realization was that she was still in his presance as she cried out in complete and utter desgust and dissapoinment, not just with herslef but with the world for letting this horrible thing happen.

His look of surprise, confusion and annoyance was enough to burst her bubble and make her land splat on her but in the middle of reality. She tried to say something but her world was crashing around her, surrounding her in a solid wall of shame and making it impossible to respond or meet his eyes. She calmly stood up and left the common room with grace and integrity but her feeling were all but. integrity- a small proportion was left, grace- she had none, and calmness- well, that was something that left a while back. these three things were her life, they supported her and helped her live. without them, she would not and could not survive, so the crushing knowledge that life had changed for good was not going down well. I have to maintain a normal facade for all of the hogwarts to remain normal and composed. If i thought sleeping with him was bad, then loving him is HELL!

* * *

><p>Hey readers. thanx for everything. and as i already know you love me, you might wanna press the reveiw button to let my story and characters know you love them too. For what is a writer, without their written work. xox peace~<p> 


End file.
